Alba o tal vez Ocaso
by Jacedbell
Summary: Versión de la historia después de Luna nueva, Bella quiere a Edward pero a Jacob también. ¿Que pasaría si la historia cambia y no hay Amanecer? o tal vez ¿Bella cambia de parecer?
1. Cuando no duermes ,Edward Cullen

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

La historia transcurre antes de los acontecimientos de libro AMANECER y posiblemente antes de ECLIPSE (según se vayan dando las cosas)

Esta historia es prácticamente una posible versión de los hechos ocurridos en ECLIPSE antes de AMANECER, entre EDWARD, BELLA y JACOB.

Ojala disfruten de este fic =)

**Capitulo I: Cuando no duermes-Edward Cullen**

Otra vez el viejo disco empezó a fallar...

Otra vez sería tiempo de cambiarlo...yo tendría que conseguir otro.

Demonios...era un original. Pero también era más que seguro que Carlisle tendría una copia por algún sitio.

Era en esos momentos, cuando la música se iba , que deseaba poder entrar en ese trance en el cual los signos vitales son llevados al mínimo, en el cual uno se olvida de todo y duerme...dormir..

Claro..había un problema, eso no era posible para mi existencia..

Primero..no tenia signos vitales que llevar al mínimo..y segundo..bueno esta de más decir que algo que no tiene signos vitales y no tiene función orgánica no necesita reponerse, ni durmiendo ni comiendo...y tercero..si tuviera la posibilidad de dormir..sería imposible ( que irónico) que pudiera hacerlo..al menos en esta década..y era porque recién en menos de las ultimas dos décadas había aparecido la razón de un posible desvelo y trasnoches..pero tengo que reconocerlo que esa razón era algo bendito y casi santo en mi existencia(irónico una vez más, dado que según la iglesia poco de santo tengo).

Era ella la razón por la que si yo fuese "normal", sería más vampiro que nunca..no podría dormir por pensar en esa criatura, y treparía a su ventana solo por verla dormir o para cerciorarme que esté sana y salva o desearía ser extremadamente rápido para en un momento llegar a donde me necesite o poder tener la fuerza para poder arrancar, talvez no árboles, pero si la suficiente para protegerla de cualquiera que pudiese lastimarla.

Sin embargo es todo eso lo que poseo, y no basta para mi. Porque es tan frágil, que temo hacerle daño. Y vuelve la ironía una vez más..algo tan frágil se convierte en el peor de los miedos de aquel que es el depredador más temible, desde los cuentos de hadas hasta la historia moderna, léase..aquel que supuestamente duerme en ataúdes y tiene pavor a las cruces, de aquel que no tiene su reflejo en el espejo y que huye del ajo ( obvio que huiría de eso pero por el olor..¡huelo todo millones de veces mejor que un simple ser humano!) y al costado de la palabra monstruo encontraremos: VAMPIRO.. o es al revez?

No me he sentido tan vivo ( seguimos siendo irónicos) desde nunca...desde que apareció ella ,en lo que puedo llamar yo vida, me siento mas vivo que nunca, solo por ella.

Y es que he esperado tanto por ella..

Y Alice me lo dijo aún cuando yo sólo podía ver a aquella frágil criatura como agua en el desierto...como el próximo motivo para tener mis ojos completamente rojos. Era sed..como nunca otra vez.

Sin embargo pasó..y fue irresistible... pero no era sólo su aroma..no era solo lo orgánico..era también aquella persona que era ella. Todo lo es ella, cierto, me enamoré de su aroma. Cierto también que deseaba su sangre, pero más cierto aún que deseaba su compañía y su sonrisa, deseaba todo su "yo" completo..nada por separado..

Su sangre, su aroma, su forma de reaccionar, de hablar de sonreír...era todo junto lo que me cautivó y no sólo era la sed. ¿De que me serviría saborear su sangre si me causaba un dolor insoportable el sólo hecho de pensar en que su corazón no latiría más?

Y me gusta ese latido que tiene..es esencial y perjudicial a la vez. Será que vivo sincronizado a ese latido, será ¿qué es como el reloj que marca el segundo que muere con cada paso del tiempo?.

Es letal querer algo de esa manera, no debería ser así.

Bella... Swan...Siempre me preguntaré porque Bella no tiene miedo de lo que soy o de lo que puedo llegar a ser en algún momento. O me cuestionaré hasta la pérdida de razón el porque ella quisiera entregarme todo incluyendo literalmente su ciclo de vida, cuando yo no puedo ofrecer mas del 50 % de lo que ella como ser humano pudiera desear tener.

Bella...sin duda alguna tenerla a mi lado es lo mejor que me ha podido suceder..sus ojos marrones..esos ojos marrones, son lo que alegran el día o noche en el que estoy...pero..pensar en que un día se verán al rojo vivo..¿Podré soportarlo?

Alice lo había visto, yo no quise verlo, pero se que Alice trata de no pensar en eso cuando esta cerca de mí. Alice la vio llegar..y también la vio quedarse.

¿Bella se convertiría en algo como yo? Se que eso podría hacerla feliz, pero yo todavía tengo conciencia, y hacerle algo semejante a Bella.....

¡Por cosas como estas es que odio cuando la música acaba! Mi mente empieza a divagar más de lo normal..

No pasan de las tres de la mañana , si claro..he estado despierto tanto tiempo...que ilógico.

Bella, como desearía que vivas más tu vida y no pienses que la solución para estar juntos es que te conviertas en algo como yo..

Si, decírselo nunca era lo mejor.. sus mejillas se ponían más rojizas de lo normal y su voz bajaba diez tonos hasta hacerse inaudible por lo enojada que solía ponerse. Con solo recordar sus gestos, era suficiente para hacerme sonreír..y querer borrar de soplón todo lo que en algún momento había estado revoloteando en mi cabeza.

Era mi Bella y yo desde que me vi encerrado en su aroma, me convertí en su Edward.

Pero siempre mantendría lo que me propuse desde que me di cuenta que la amaba....trataría de mantener a Bella como Lois Lane por el mayor tiempo que pueda.. y bueno...no hay mucho que decir..Superman seguiría siendo Superman.


	2. Cuando sueñas Bella, Swan

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

La historia transcurre antes de los acontecimientos de libro AMANECER y posiblemente antes de ECLIPSE (según se vayan dando las cosas)

Esta historia es prácticamente una posible versión de los hechos ocurridos en ECLIPSE antes de AMANECER, entre EDWARD, BELLA y JACOB.

Ojala disfruten de este fic =)

**Capitulo 2: Cuando sueñas- Bella Swan**

Esta vez si estaba tan cerca que lo podía tocar. Sentía su respiración pausada y un olor que me hacía recordar a chimenea. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y la luna apareció en los suyos, una sonrisa, estoy segura que era eso, pareció dibujarse en aquel hocico. Por un momento..o tal vez horas...me perdí en esa mirada. La conocía y era tan necesaria, no quería irme, habían clavado mis pies a las ramas que cortaban el bosque.

Fue entonces cuando el lobo pareció congelarse, y baje mi mirada. La posible sonrisa había desaparecido y habían aparecido unos colmillos .

Algo frío rozó una de mis manos, y el contacto me exaltó . Volteé , y me encontré con unos ojos dorados, como el mismo sol. Me alegré de encontrarme con esos ojos, pero la alegría duró poco. Un aullido que erizaba la piel rompió el silencio...

Y también mi sueño.

Volvía a tener ese sueño, devastador no solo al soñarlo sino al recordarlo cada vez que podía hacerlo.

Miré mi reloj de mesa, adquisición de Edward ya que estaba cansado de que esos malos sueños hicieran que llegase tarde a clase. Si me dormía, el ruido muy amablemente me despertaría (otra vez). Apenas eran las cinco y algo de la mañana. El color rojo de los números del reloj digital, hicieron que me dolieran un poco los ojos.

Todavía estaba muy oscuro, y Edward no había venido a cuidar mi sueño. Usualmente al despertarme alrededor de la misma hora, solía ver su espectro sentado no muy lejos de mi cama. Su brillo natural, aunque no se refleje el sol en su piel , hacia de Edward menos normal que siempre. Era un espectáculo en medio de la madrugada, digno de ver por cientos de personas.

Pero era solo para mi, y eso hacía que los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran..recordándome lo muy humana que solía ser la mayoría de veces.

Era a veces tan imposible creer la suerte que me había tocado vivir aquí en Forks. Era como si a veces fuera irreal.

Los Vulturis, todo lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos meses. Perder a Edward durante ese tiempo y pensar que no lo iba a poder ver nunca más...demasiado por una vida.

Entendía el porque aparecía Jacob. Sabía que ese lobo era el, no había lugar a dudas...era Jake.

En verdad lo extrañaba. No lo veía tan seguido como usualmente lo hacía, claro..cuando Edward no estaba y cuando yo no sabía aún que Jake era..bueno tan parecido a Edward..y tan diferente a la vez. Era un hombre lobo, licantropo, criatura de cuento...sin embargo seguiría siendo Jacob Black ..sólo eso.

Pero Edward nunca lo entendería. Aparte de que eran enemigos mortales por razones que no entendía completamente, siempre daba el mismo punto de vista.

"Black es demasiado peligroso para ti...y si ya me ponía bastante nervioso con que salgas con un vampiro...es demasiado para mi que tengas como amigo a un hombre lobo." Eso había dicho Edward cuando tuvimos oportunidad de conversar calmadamente.

Pero era Jacob, no podía sacarlo de mi vida así por así. Estaba demasiado completa cuando el estaba, porque simplemente estuvo en el peor momento de mi existencia. ¿Por qué no podía ser yo también algo como ellos? Podría ser tocada por un pedazo de kryptonita y convertirme en algo más que humana...

Ser normal en Forks...parecía ser lo peor que te podía pasar..en caso que salieras con un vampiro y tu mejor amigo sea un hombre lobo.

Últimamente discutía mucho con Edward. No por mi decisión y por lo que había dicho Alice de que en algún momento me convertiría en un vampiro, sino por Jacob. Alice veía planes que yo todavía no había ni planeado pero que tenían que ver con Jake. Así que era imposible volver a planear algo que nunca se pensó. Edward me vigilaba cada vez más (aunque era algo excelente tenerlo cerca siempre) pero también me hacía falta esa otra parte. Jacob no compensaba a Edward, pero Edward no era Jacob. No pedía a Jacob todos los días ni tenerlo a toda hora, como si quisiera a Edward..pero lo echaba de menos.

Lo extrañaba.

Charlie que había puesto mucho énfasis en su rol de padre..en especial después de lo sucedido con Edward.. no paraba de preguntarme siempre por Jake. Y lo curioso de esto era que no me lo preguntaba cuando estaba yo cocinando o cuando veíamos televisión en algún momento o cuando simplemente estabamos solos...parecía que se acordaba de Jake justo en el momento que supervisaba la visita diaria o interdiaria que Edward me hacía. Supongo que todavía recordaba como había estado yo en los meses que Edward había desaparecido.. y lo comprendía..pero no me gustaba la idea de ver el rostro de Edward cambiar cada vez que "veia" la mente de Charlie y justo recordaba , obviamente sin saber que Edward podía saber que estaba pensando, lo mal que yo lucía en ese tiempo.

Era incomodo, y acordé con Edward verlo en el instituto o cuando Charlie no estuviera cerca, lo cual no era muy difícil, ya que teníamos o toda la noche o la mayoría del día sin que Charlie notase que éramos dos en mi habitación en vez de una sola.

Era imposible volver a dormir ya el poco sueño que tenía se me había ido y el aullido del lobo había despertado demasiadas cosas que Edward quería que dejase ir.

Me levanté y mire el desorden alrededor. Todavía era muy temprano, pero mejor aprovechaba el tiempo en algo y dejaba volar las ideas que corrían por mi mente.

Algunas mantas estaban tiradas alrededor de mi cama, ropa, cds, libros... un álbum de fotos que Alice se había encargado de llenar otra vez. Recogí todo y lo acomodé tratando de que el desorden desapareciera.

Sólo quedaba la cama sin arreglar, y me di cuenta que ya estaba empezando a iluminarse más la mañana. Miré nuevamente al reloj. Marcaba las 6 y algo más.

Me eché una vez más en mi cama, tratando de no pensar.

Miraba al techo, a la pintura, los rayos de luz blanca que entraba por el agujero de alguna cortina ...

Miraba lo desecha que me sentía sin Jake.

Miraba todavía esos ojos de aquel lobo..

Me sentía así cada vez que estaba sin Edward.

Cuando podía pensar en Jake y cuando recordaba como era estar con el.

Cuando recordaba su confianza y sus ganas de ayudarme a vivir cuando Edward no estaba.

Era injusto que le hiciera esto a Jake.

Sin confiaba en que un vampiro no me mataría para beber mi sangre, confiaba en que Jake sabría controlarse para nunca hacerme daño.

Fue Jake quien me hizo entender algo más del misterio de Edward y de los "fríos".

Fue quien me ayudo a encontrar y ver que los Cullen eran diferentes.

Claro..Edward no lo veía de esa manera.

Tenía que hacer algo para hacer que Edward aceptara a Jake en mi vida.

Era feliz con Edward, más feliz que nunca. Pero Jake entraba en la felicidad que yo tenía cuando Edward no estaba.

Los rayos de luz se acentuaron más y la oscuridad de mi habitación se volvió minima.

Y todo de volvió también más claro en mi aturdida mente.

Pero no podía planear nada porque Edward contaba con Alice.

Pero yo contaba con la parte más humana que yo tenía y que me negaba a usar.

Y también usaría el empeño que Edward tenía por mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible como Lois Lane , como mi arma principal.

Era justamente lo que Edward quería. Que me mantuviera lo más humana posible, el mayor tiempo posible.

Pues sería eso y mucho más. Jake se merecía esta pequeña trampa que acababa de maquinar. Y sin querer Edward me había dado las herramientas perfectas para ayudar a Jake y de paso ayudarme a mi.

Superman sin querer le había regalado a Lois un gran pedazo de kryptonita. Y Lois lo usaría.

Ojala entiendan la historia, cada capitulo y el nombre que aparece significa quien lo escribe y desde que punto de vista.

Tengo muchas ideas en mente, ojala les guste el desarrollo de la historia.

Gracias quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto.


End file.
